


Две параллельные прямые

by kelRian, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Они принадлежат разным мирам и должны были бы ненавидеть друг друга, но стоит ли так бездарно тратить время, отпущенное для двоих.
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Две параллельные прямые

_Две параллельные прямые живут в эвклидовом мирке_

_и бегают пересекаться в мир лобачевского тайком_

У каждого должна быть своя маленькая тайна. Тайна Оскара граничила с государственной изменой, а, возможно, просто являлась ей.

Они жили в разных мирах, которые соприкасались разве что как лезвия боевых топоров — с лязгом, грохотом, болью.

Буран на Капче-Ланке поднялся внезапно, остановив бой, — стало не разобрать, какой доспех носит противник. Остались только слова и глубокий красивый голос — десантники выкрикивали обидные слова через мегафоны, раз нельзя было встретиться забрало к забралу. Тело Оскара отозвалось на голос врага быстро и четко.

Потом — встреча на "Тристане" — не менее захватывающая. Каждый из них мог убить, и каждый упустил свой шанс, наверстав с лихвой в третий раз.

Оскар тоже немного десантник, поэтому пока Лоэнграмм говорит с Яном, Оскар будет говорить с розенриттером: укусами, неосторожным стоном, потным от удовольствия телом. 

Имена содраны вместе с формой, они даже не смотрели друг другу в глаза — просто животная страсть. Каждый из них должен был стать Смертью для другого, а вместо этого запомнился тяжелым запахом удовольствия.

***

На каждой планете есть линия, разделяющая западное и восточное полушарие. Галактика разделена на пополам ровно по оси симметрии императорского дворца. Легко поверить, что он един, но это ложь. Там, внутри, царят и правят разные миры. Они отличаются цветом и формой. Один мир строг и безжалостен, второй — податлив, но не менее жесток.

Оскар видит мир власти из окон своей спальни — дворец подсвечен в темноте и кажется сказочной драгоценностью: Короной Империи.

Другой мир дышит в затылок и обнимает горячими ладонями. Он так искренне ненавидит, что с ним можно играть в доверие.

Оскар склоняет голову, отдает тело. Через подчинение он обретает власть, прикасаясь к миру, который всегда был для него врагом.

Он видит, как через покорность и улыбки адмирал Ян очаровывает Лоэнграмма, опутывает вязью несогласия, вовлекает в игру. Лоэнграмм любит соревноваться, ему важно быть лучшим.

В глазах Оскара он все равно лучший, даже когда кивает чужим мыслям.

Может быть, дело в том, что Лоэнграмм подчеркнуто слеп не только к своему сердцу?

Под рабочим стулом маршала Его Величества валяется пуговица вражеского кителя, за закрытыми дверцами книжного шкафа спрятан забытый белый шарф. В саду маршала Его Величества можно встретить генерала наземный войск Союза, который, беззлобно ругаясь сквозь зубы, перезастегивает сорочку.

Однажды Оскар выйдет из ландкара в центре города и пойдет бродить без цели и смысла. Поводок, привязанный у императорского дворца будет понемногу натягиваться, пока не начнет удавкой давить на горло. Только поэтому Оскару будет тяжело подняться по лестнице и позвонить в квартиру.

Из нее есть только один выход, измена станет явной.

Если Оскар дойдет до чужой кровати, то задохнется. Поводок слишком крепкий, не разорвать и не разрезать даже десантным ножом. Оскар сам держит себя на нем и точно рассчитал длину.

От удушья начала болеть голова, а трель звонка все не сменялась звуком шагов. Оскар ждал, задержав дыхание, пока дверь не поплыла перед глазами. Он сделал шаг назад, потом еще один и еще, чувствуя, как дышать снова стало возможно.

***

Ехидная улыбка, длинная челка и безупречные ноги. Список должны были возглавить глаза, но Вальтер решил быть честен с собой — ноги ему понравились больше, стоило увидеть их без доспехов и на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Первое, что он сделал, оказавшись с Ройенталем в одной комнате, — провел ладонью от бедра к заднице.

Лед в ведерке успел растаять, а деликатесы заветриться, когда Вальтер решил, что на сегодня с него достаточно упражнений.

Ройенталь лениво потянулся, отставил растраханную задницу и всем своим видом дал понять, что он более вынослив, но если Вальтеру так угодно… то они продолжат в другой раз.

Эта встреча получилась слишком сумбурной, Вальтер не успел ни рассмотреть, ни насладиться близостью. Он даже не успел толком поцеловать в пятьдесят стратегически и тактически важных мест, чтобы выявить слабые точки и потом атаковать прицельно.

К его некоторому разочарованию оказалось, что главная брешь в его обороне, — он сам. Достаточно было почувствовать, как Ройенталь обхватывает сначала один палец, а потом два, как рассудок покинул Вальтера окончательно. Голос совести требовал, что к этой заднице надо относиться, как к девственно нежной, но Ройенталь был слишком нетерпелив для человека, который не знал, на что идет.

На предложение расслабиться, Ройенталь ответил болезненным укусом сначала в губу, потом в плечо, в шею, пока вдруг не замер. Глаза он закрыл, поэтому Вальтеру оставалось только ладонями чувствовать бедра.

“Так” — простонал Ройенталь, откидываясь назад, не иначе, чтобы Вальтер мог рассмотреть его целиком.

Коварство и хитрость: Вальтер просто не был настолько гибким, чтобы изогнуться и поцеловать в нежный животик. Потом Ройенталь начал двигаться, и Вальтер забыл о том, что собирался сделать.

Между ними только животный секс, по правилам принимающей стороны.

Однажды Вальтер попытался было предложить осквернить рабочий стол маршала Его Величества, но Ройенталь ушел от прикосновения, больше похожий на воду, чем на человека из плоти и крови.

Вечером, уже в постели, он прижался к плечу: разомлевший и сонный. Вальтер бы потерял голову, если бы Ройенталь не был такой двуличной скотиной. Это вечером он был нежным и трепетным, днем он оттачивал мастерство злословия на всех, кроме своего подчиненного адмирала. Делал ли он это напоказ, или боялся, что выдаст себя, — Вальтер не понимал и не очень хотел разбираться.

Ему было достаточно часов в спальне и для выражения нежности - обнять, пока Ройенталь, завороженный, смотрел на императорский дворец. Тот светящимся шаром довлел над Феззаном и всей галактикой. Ройенталь был частью этого мира ритуалов и правил. Он не существовал вне формы и вне клятвы. Вальтер лучше многих видел, насколько Ройенталь беспомощен и подчинен военной машине на самом деле. Даже отдавая тело, он ни на мгновенье не изменял своему императору, от этого было немного горько и хотелось ревновать.

Вальтер отдал Яна империи, выменяв его на человека, чьи глаза мешали спать по ночам. Поэтому домой Вальтер приходит спать, да и то не всегда, надеясь, что так Феззан выпустит его из своей паутины.

Дождь капельками осел на проводах, когда они столкнулись на улице. Ройенталь всегда оказывался в самом неподходящем и, одновременно, самом естественном месте. Он появился из города, часы отмерили секунду, и теперь казалось, что он всегда был там.

— Другие адмиралы рейхсфлота такие же симпатичные, или только вы, Ройенталь? Надеюсь, что на Хайнессен отправят самых хорошеньких. Через несколько недель удостоверюсь лично. — Вальтеру был противен собственный голос так же, как Ройенталю омерзительно его прикосновение.

Он тут же скинул руку и сделал шаг в сторону. Между ними должно быть расстояние, лучше бы в миллионы километров.

Конечно, было бы приятнее знать, что Ройенталя расстроила новость, но что с того, что их судьбы пересеклись в который раз? Пришло время разойтись в разные стороны.

***

Три недели Оскар ходил вокруг гостиницы, постепенно удлиняя маршрут. Ему был нужен дом, но он не хотел выбирать.

Конечно, новая должность была скорее почетной отставкой, но он сам принял решение.

Феззан был холоден к завоевателю, который преодолел половину мира чтобы стать представителем, политиком, заложником.

Адмирал Ян остался на Феззане представителем, политиком, любимым.

Оскар читал это в узоре незнакомых созвездий. Загадывал как желание перед сном. Райнхард не мог быть совершенным после смерти Кирхайса, потому что не мог любить. Адмирал Ян стал больше, чем просто врагом, поэтому Райнхард смог ослабить, а потом и вовсе отстегнуть цепь, предоставив Оскара самому себе.

Может быть, ему все равно, что станет с одним из его маршалов, но, если Оскар прав, то Райнхард смог понять и увидеть.

Оскар мерял шагами жилые массивы, надеясь, что ему не выстрелят в затылок. Он ходил без охраны, утверждая, что подыскивает резиденцию. На самом деле, он хотел встретить человека, к которому неравнодушны все бродячие коты галактики. Они встречают его на улице, трутся об ноги, а он наклоняется, чтобы почесать их за ухом. Пройдет пара минут, и ему подставят носик и брюшко.

Этот выглядел на удивление домашним с безупречно белой манишкой и черными лапками. Он старательно бодал руку, надеясь, что за прикосновениями последует еда. Судя по красивой упитанной форме, он привык к тому, что те, кто любят, — кормят.

Оскару осталось только сложить руки за спиной и замереть, как когда-то замирал за правым плечом Его Величества.

— Если будешь долго так стоять, то замерзнешь, простудишься, а меня обвинят в покушении на жизнь высокопоставленного чиновника, — пробасил Вальтер, обращаясь скорее к коту.

— Вы несколько раз пытались меня убить, но пока безрезультатно, — не остался в долгу Оскар. 

— Если бы только убить, — почему-то грустно ответил Вальтер оторвавшись, наконец, от любви с котом.

Они прошли мимо трех живых изгородей и одного розария. Оскар успел подумать, что Вальтер испытывал его терпение, но, наконец, он толкнул калитку, пропуская Оскара перед собой.

Крошечный сад, домик в один этаж, но с огромными зеркальными окнами, и лес рядом. Конечно, это и отдаленно не напоминало предыдущие особняки Оскара, но человек привыкает ко всему.

— Ты совершенно не обязан тут жить. — Вальтер крепко прижался грудью к спине, неправильно истолковав молчание. — Но ты должен знать, что мебель я подбирал с учетом того, что рано или поздно ты объявишься.

— Звучит как признание в любви, — усмехнулся Оскар.

— И почему я решил, что ты спросишь скольких я еще усаживал на этот диван, чтобы посмотреть, гармонируют ли они с интерьером?

— Меня больше волнует насколько он чист.

Из окна этой спальни виден лес. Тело Оскара приятно ныло — оно отвыкло от внимания. Оскару было почти стыдно, так неторопливо Вальтер изучал его кожу. Оскар даже хотел спросить “Когда ты попробуешь убить меня в следующий раз?”, но забыл то ли после того, как на шее осталась влажная дорожка от языка, то ли когда зубы прикусили сосок и захотелось кричать.

— Замерзнешь. — Вальтер был разгоряченный после душа, но до отвращения мокрый.

Оскар резко встряхнулся, показывая, что ему неприятно прикосновение, но Вальтер только рассмеялся в ответ.

— Замерзнешь — приходи, буду согревать, — с удовольствием заключил он, оставив Оскара в некотором замешательстве.

Ветер хлестнул в окно, рассказывая, что погода испортилась, и если Оскар отправится в гостиницу, то точно закоченеет, и придется возвращаться на полпути. У него не было больше власти над миром, но он впервые смог распорядиться собственным телом без оглядки на долг.

— Так бы сразу. — Поцелуй в нос был скорее приятным, чем обидным, поэтому Оскар промолчал.

Однажды они начнут говорить. Просто время еще не пришло.

Ветер снова постучал в окно и улетел, обиженный, что ему не разрешили поделиться последними новостями.


End file.
